Naruto's Weapon Of Choice
by Lady Braus
Summary: He wanted her since her birthday. He wanted her beneath him. With his weapons in his pouch, Naruto will show her in a way that she will have no choice but to let him have her. NaruHana.
1. Chapter 1

**Another NaruHana story for my NaruHana fans. I hope you like it cause there will only be two chapters to this story.  
**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Inuzuka Hana stared at the blond haired ninja standing near the entrance of the bar she was currently attending with her two friends. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed staring right at her.

She wondered as to why he was there when anyone under the age of eighteen were not allowed inside the place. He was seventeen.

Uzumaki Naruto smirked at the brunette that was staring back at him. She was totally clueless on what he was doing there in the first place. Once he shows her, Hana will come running to him.

Naruto has been lusting her, and it was not due for the fact that he had Kyuubi inside of him. It all started back on Hana's birthday back in April. He went there to wish her a Happy Birthday, but the second he saw Hana was the second he wanted her.

She wore her finest kimono, and the way she wore it left any imagination in Naruto's mind. In his opinion, it was a bit tight on her. It showed off her curves around the hips and her ass, but her chest was the part he liked the most. The opening of her kimono was enough for Naruto to see a bit of them. When she hugged him farewell, he loved how they were pressed against his chest.

Since that day, Naruto fantasized about having his way with Hana. He had thought of different ways to take her. He wanted Hana to scream out his name. Naruto wanted to do things to her body, and he had thought of the perfect way to have Hana under him.

Not leaving his gaze, Naruto reached inside his pouch from his right leg and pulled out two weapons. Taking one from his right hand, Naruto held them up for her to see.

Naruto held a kunai in one hand and a shuriken in the other hand. He waved them a bit. When he saw Hana taking a sip of her sake, Naruto positioned the kunai in front of the opening of the shuriken and moved his left hand.

Hana spat out her sake and coughed. Her friends became concerned and asked Hana if she was fine. She calmed down a few seconds later and said that she was all right. Looking back at Naruto her face became redder than the markings on her face.

Naruto pushed the kunai through the shuriken until it could not fit anymore, then pulled it back. Moving his left hand back and forth, Naruto pushed and pulled the kunai through the hole of his shuriken.

Although the lights inside the place was dimmed, Hana was in disbelief. Anyone who was in the bar did not notice him doing that to his weapons. She knew what he was doing and Hana picked up her napkin and fanned herself with it.

Naruto was pleased to see Hana fanning herself. She must have been wet as well. He wanted to keep on going but it was best if they were to do it behind closed doors.

Pulling the kunai away, Naruto pointed it at Hana then pointed back at himself, signaling her that he wants her. He then moved and walked out of the bar. Not a minute has passed and already she got up from her seat.

"Excuse me, but I have to leave right now."

Hana bid farewell to her friends. She walked out of the bar and checked to see Naruto but he was nowhere to be found. Just as she was about to leave, Hana was instantly pushed against the wall. She opened her mouth to scream but a pair of lips prevented her.

Naruto came out of nowhere and surprised Hana. In a flash, they were at the side of the bar away from anyone that could see them. He quickly kissed her to silence her screams. Liking her lips, Hana parted them and Naruto plunged his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned once their tongues mingle and lost herself to Naruto.

He lifted up her skirt and snaked his right hand up her thigh and in between her legs. His fingers touched her panties where they were soaked with her natural lubricant. Hooking his four fingers around it, Naruto ripped it. Her folds were now free for him to play with them.

Hana moaned louder when his hand began to massage between her legs. Naruto pulled away from her mouth and continued to touch her. Their eyes held each other not wanting to look away from one another.

"You're so wet, Hana. Did you enjoyed my little show to you?"

Hana bucked her hips on his hand as he kept rubbing her hidden flesh. His fingers dipped lower heading for her entrance. She bucked faster when his index and middle fingers stroked the opening several times.

"What do you want, Naruto? I'm about to..."

Hana whined when he ceased his ministrations down there. Naruto leaned his head forward where his mouth was close to her left ear.

"I want to put my kunai in your shuriken, Hana. I want to penetrate you with my weapon against yours. If you allow me to do that..."

Naruto backed off and withdrew his hand from Hana. He then licked his fingers clean one by one. Her taste in his mouth made Naruto moan. Releasing the last finger from his mouth, he told Hana.

"If you want to know the answer then meet me at my apartment at midnight. I'll be waiting."

Naruto gave Hana a quick peck on her lips. In a blink of an eye, Naruto was gone. Hana rested her back against the wall and thought about his offer.

She had an hour and a half to decide but she knew what her answer will be for Naruto left Hana hot and bothered without any release.


	2. Chapter 2

When midnight came around, Naruto was extremely pleased that Hana showed up at his apartment. When he opened the door, Hana was greeted at the site of him free from any clothing. To reward her for arriving, he pulled her inside, removed all of her clothes, and began where they had left off outside of the bar.

Naruto and Hana heavily made out on top of the bed. His right hand wandered on her body feeling the smooth skin, tracing the outline of her side and letting it rest on her left breast where he gave it a squeeze. To think that back on her birthday would lead to this would only be a dream, and Naruto made it come true.

Hana cursed out when he nipped her in the right side of her neck and drew a bit of blood from that spot. Naruto gave it a lick where he liked the metallic taste, but not as much as he loved the natural taste of Hana. She tasted so good when he licked his fingers and wanted more of her.

Leaving her neck, Naruto moved his body down until he reached her chest. He immediately assaulted her right breast making her gasp. His tongue flicked and circled her nipple causing Hana to moan and yell out his name. His left hand moved right between her legs where she yelled even more than she did less than a minute ago. Naruto was loving the way she screamed out his name.

Hearing her say it sounded perfect with each syllable of his name flowing from her mouth. It was like a chant being repeated. He glanced up to see her eyes closed and her face contorting into several expression of ecstasy, but her mouth gaping as she cried out to him. Naruto continued on with her left breast where he remembered on what he was really going to do to her.

Naruto raised himself and sat between her legs looking down at Hana. She stared right back at his face confused.

"Why did you stop, Naruto?"

Naruto stared at her and smirked. Bringing his hands together, he made the signs of the ram, tiger, and snake and shouted out the technique.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Smoke surrounded Naruto and cleared out when a clone appeared standing right next to the bed. Hana gazed at the naked clone who had his arms crossed with a lustful grin on his face. Her eyes widen in surprise and realized that she was about to have a threesome with Naruto and his clone.

"Look at her. I'll bet that she knows what will happen between the three of us."

Naruto shook his head in agreement. He planned on having a threesome with Hana. If he was going to have her, then why not include a clone into the mix? Naruto was pretty sure than she could handle the both of them at once.

"Are you ready for us, Hana?"

Hana nodded. Both Naruto and her clone were satisfied with her agreeing.

"Good. Get on your hands and knees."

Naruto moved out of the way to allow her to get into position. Naruto's clone climbed onto the bed facing her. Naruto shifted right under between her legs. Her moisture dripped down onto his face. Naruto licked his lips tasting her flavor. Bringing Hana's hips down, he traced his tongue between her wet folds and began to lap her up.

Hana cried out allowing his clone to slip his member inside her mouth. She sucked on it a few times then used her tongue to swirl around his member. She released him and licked up and down from the base to the tip at the same time massaging his sack with her right hand. Hana stopped a few times when Naruto stuck his tongue through her opening causing her to react at that feeling.

Naruto's clone bucked his hips as Hana sucked him and Naruto feasted on her moist, heated flesh. Naruto reached towards his hardened shaft and jerked up and down in motion. Hana's moans vibrated causing the clone to move faster. They kept it up until all three of them came at the same time. After catching their breaths, Naruto moved and faced his clone.

"Switch places with me."

His clone obliged. Naruto moved in front and his clone laid under Hana. He brought her hips down and licked her as Naruto shoved his length inside her mouth. Grabbing a hold of her hair, Naruto pulled on it with each thrust of his hips and his clone sticking two of his fingers inside her wet passage. Hana's body shook when she came and Naruto arrived after her, his member pulsing out in waves.

Hana swallowed each load that Naruto released inside her mouth. She then released him with a pop and moved her head up to lick off the cum on his stomach. Cleaning him off, Naruto wiped some of his residue off her chin and Hana greedily sucked on his thumb. Naruto awoke down there again and gently pushed her out of the way to lay on the bed.

Hana straddled his hips. Naruto lifted her where his member was lined up with her entrance and pushed Hana down on it. Being nestled inside her front passage, his clone aligned himself behind Hana.

"Fuck. Fuck!"

Hana squirmed harshly at the clone's intrusion to her rear entrance. She gritted her teeth as he shoved himself deeper inside of Hana. Naruto quickly held both of her wrists preventing her to hit either one of them.

"She's so hot and tight back here, Naruto. It feels like if her ass is about to bite it off of me."

"Get it out of me!"

Naruto and his clone laughed at her.

"Relax, Hana."

"It hurts just like if someone is stabbing me with a kunai!"

Hana thrashed wildly and tried to break free from Naruto's grip. She wanted to claw at his clone. Her yelling soon changed when she suddenly moaned. All of that moving caused Naruto to hit a spot within Hana. Seeing that she was no longer angry, both Naruto and his clone moved their hips at the same time.

Hana's body rocked with each simultaneous thrust. She was truly feeling the pleasure they were giving her. It was added more when she felt his clone reach down to press on her clit and Naruto fondling her breasts. Having both of them working her, Hana did her best moving in sync with them. Naruto shifted his attention from Hana and glanced at his clone. Seeing the look in his eyes, Naruto's clone vanished leaving them by themselves.

Naruto flipped their positions with him on top. He slipped out of Hana and right inside her rear. His clone was right about her being tight back there. His thrust became quicker as he was nearing the end. Hana reached down between them and rubbed her clit to bring herself to climax.

"Damn it, Hana. I'm going to...ahhhh!"

Naruto came inside as his orgasm ripped throughout his body and Hana soon followed a few seconds later. Naruto pulled out and fell over to her side catching his breath. After he calmed down, Naruto wanted to know how did she feel about it only to find her fast asleep. Both he and his clone tired her out and Naruto understood.

Reaching for the blanket to cover themselves, Naruto laid down to go to sleep. He was going to wait until morning to find out if she liked it.

Right before joining her in slumber, Naruto glanced at the calender looking at the the date that was circled in red and smiled. He then hummed a song which made him fall asleep.

It was to the tune of Happy Birthday. Today was his birthday.


End file.
